digital duelists
by digi next gen
Summary: all the protaginist of yugioh and digimon plus may get to go to a school call den city duel school
1. first day

**hey guys I'm doing a crossover with a**

**it'll the yugioh character and digimon characters-me**

**woo hoo!-marcus**

**well let our game on-jaden**

**this is kinda cool-yusaku**

**she does noot own digimon or yugioh-yuya**

**tttyl-me**

* * *

in the may and her brothers plus lil sis house...

"come on may wake up and you too davis!'marcus said he had on his same clothes as all the time but had on a obelisk jacket on.)

"-zzz-why do you guys want to wake me up?"may asked.

(marcus,tai,takuya,and takato anime fell.)

"so you forgot."takuya said.

"today is the day we get to go the den city academy duel school and you have to go too."takuya said.(he said that as he went to go get his duel runner it name was flaming warrior he had on a red shirt with a marking on it plus his motorcycle jacket that was orange but on top of it was a ra jacket on with blue pants

"oh right were is haru and mikey plus davis?'may asked.

(the legendary leaders are her brothers even she is a legendary leader herself.)

"they outside waiting for us."takato said.

"oh man i'm got to get up!"may said.

(so she got out her navedamon night clothes into her red t-shirt and blue jean with gold highlights and brown belt with red tints on it she also put on her dragon pendent plus her fingerless gloves the her black shoes with blue stripes with her favorite red headphones with a pink flower and put on her silfer red jacket she is the mid youngest of the family.)

"oh i got my bag packed for some stuff."may said.

(they all walked out the room with tagiru he's in his silfer jacket he wear the samething like he does in the xros war season.)

"morning little sister."tagiru said.(he is 13 years old like may he is the first youngest he gave her a nuggie in the head)

"morning three month older brother."may said.(doing the same thing back.)

"where is takuya?"tagiru asked.

"oh he just left three minute ago."mikey said.(always has that shirt from xros war has black pants with a brown belt same shoes and googles and has a ra jacket.)

"well i'm about to go to."haru said.(has an obelisk jacket too with his same shirt and pants plus shoe and googles.)

"haru you know that we can't use our abilties so we can't hurt them with it and you know what happened in odaiba."tai said.(same clothes but has on a obelisk jacket on.)

"i know but where is takato?"davis asked.(has his clothes on but his season 2 jacket he has a silfer jacket.)

"i was about to say that!"haru yelled a little irritated.

"hey guys forgot to get gigimon in card form so i had to chase him."takato said.(has same clothes but different jacket it was a ra jacket.)

"okay now we can go get you riding stuff out i'll run"marcus said.

(they all had different rides marcus runs tai rides his bike same as davis and mikey plus tagiru may ride her skates takato has skates too.)

(they all got there and got on the boat takuya had a little trouble getting his duel runner on the boat next to a black and white duel runner that was right beside to a red duel runner.)

"hey watch it with my duel runner!"a kid yelled he had an obelisk jacket to and he was running to takuya.

"sorry i was getting my duel runner to the parking area on the boat."takuya said.

"wow that is a nice flaming red color with a hint of orange and what your name?."the kid said.

"oh my name is takuya hitkatashi."takuya said.

"wait hitkatashi!"the kid yelled.

"yeah."takuya said.

"you mother is the famous digital duelist with digimon!"the kid said.

"oh and i'm yugo sakaki the turbo duelist."yugo said.

"wait sakaki my family is a fun of your dad."takuya said.

"yugo don't run off again to your duel runner."a mad but calm voice said.

"oh-no that is yuto my brother i better run for it!"yugo said.(the a purple with black haired kid with yugo same face ran to takuya he had a ra jacket on.)

"hey have you seen a boy with blue and yellow hair?"the purple hair boy asked.

"yeah he went that way."takya said.(pointing to the other way that yugo ran.)

"he is so going to get it!,and my name is yuto sakaki."yuto said.

"takuya hitkatashi."takuya said.

"hey takuya!"may yelled.

"hey little sister this is our first day of going to duel academy."takuya said.

"here is this."may said.(yuto was still there and yuri was watching this my hit him in the stomach so hard that he flew the the wall on the right.)

"oww."takuya said.(yuto anime sweatdropped at this and yuri laugh at it.)

"that is for leaving us without telling us."may said very seriously.

"wow she is a strong puncher."yuto said.

"yeah she is because marcus taught her how and she took kendo lesions."takuya said.

"well are you guys hungry and you two boys behind the wall?"may asked.(all three boys were confuse at this that how did she know that they were there?)

"you three have the same face want some of my famous honey sweet riceball bread?"may asked.

"well you can try one i can make more anyway."may said.

(they all taste one then they started cute eyes.)

"wow this so tasty i never try this how many can i get?"yugo asked.

"well about as many as you can get."may said(while pulling another tray of it.)

"well this one goes to yuya."yuto said.

"i got to find yuya."yuto said.

"what you ace yugo?"takuya asked.

"mines clear wing syncro dragon."yugo said.

"mines is ancient greymon"takuya said.

"wow a cool card what yours?"yugo asked may.

"i have two aces that are one this one is knight greymon the other is musi wizardgreymon."may said.

"what if they become?"yuto asked.

"well they become blade mage greymon."may said.

"what!"all three of them.(except takuya.)

"wow that is a cool thing you can do."yuri said.

"wow yuri i didn't know you can be nice."yugo said teaseing yuri.

"well i know fusion."yuri said.(now that really ticks yugo off.)

"it yugo!"yugo yells very loud that everybody heard him.

"wow that is like how my big brother say my full name."may said.

"right mayuki."takuya said trying to tick her off too.(but may does hidden eyes with head hang low.)

"it...may...not...mayuki..it...remind...me of mom!"may said really tick off.(so she ran to him an punch him really hard to make him fly to the back of the ship.)

"you really get on my nerves big bro."may said as her eyes are bright red.

(yugo,yuto anime sweatdrop at this and yuri laugh at it but was scared that could happened to him.)

(but she calm down and her eyes were normal color.)

-at the back of the boat-

"-groan-"takuya said.

"_you really need to stop ticking may off."_a voice said.(it matieralize right beside him.)

"i know that flamon.""takuya said.

"_well then if you stop that because when you flew he power was activated."_flamon said.

"so that is why she punch me to the back of the boat."takuya said.

"_hey there a kid running to you i think there a blue thing flying to you well i better get back see ya."flamon said as he disappeared._

"hey you alright?"the kid with red hint said.

"yeah i was by my little sister for calling her by her full name."takuya said.

"ouch that really might of hurt so what your name?"the kid asked.(he wore a every thing but his jacket from yugioh zexal it was ra dorm.)

"my name is takuya hitkatashi."takuya said.

"wait really the hitkatashi!?"the kid said.

"yep."takuya said.

"i'm yuma tsukumo i always fell the flow!"yuma said.

"nice catchphrase here's mines i'm always fire up!"takuya said.

"that is cool i see that your in the ra dorm."yuma said.

"yep."takuya said.

-in the front of the boat with marcus and takato-

"this is really crazy that may send him up to the stars."takato said.

"yep."takato said.

"so don't start up fights in duel academy or else."takato said warning him.

"hey can i stand right beside you guys?"a voice asked.

"yeah sure."marcus said.

(the kid stand right between the two he had brown hair and a unbutton silfer red jacket showing a black shirt has brown eyes and hair with bangs near his eyes.)

"hey what you names?"the kid asked

"my name is marcus hitkatashi and this is my little brother takato and the one that flew up in the sky was takuya an i think the person who punch him was our second youngest may."marcus said.

"well my name is jaden yuki and i always say get your game on!"jaden said.

"nice one but my catchphrase is it always the time to fight!"marcus said.

"i well that is a pretty good one."jaden said.

"well i got mine but i'm kinda shy."takato said.

"well i can hear it just say it."jaden said.

"well it time to modify the game!"takato yelled jumping up to the sky.

"it nice that catchphrase is good like yours and where is the food stand?"jaden asked.

"i have no idea."marcus said.

"_is that all you got?"agumon asked._

_"yeah you sure takatomon?"guilmon asked._

_"_last time i'm not a digimon!"takato yelled.

"are you alright?"jaden asked.

-somewhere on the boat with tagiru and davis-

"hey youngest brother."tagiru said.

"hey big bro were big sis?"davis asked.

"i have no idea i think may punch takuya again this is the sixth time this week in this year it was about 140 times now."tagiru said.

"right because we about to arrive to the island yeah!"davis yelled.

* * *

**well i think i leave that at it finish point-me**

**well don't forget to leave a review-yuya**

**i don't think that won't be so good-yuri**

**man he's such a pain in the butt-yugo**

**yeaaaaah fusion-yuri**

**how many time have i told you it yugo!-yugo**

**here we go again-yuto**


	2. meeting kaiba and a duel

**hey guys it me i'll doing some cool/crazy stuff-me**

**really?-yuya**

**are you sure because fusion here might not like it-yuri**

**hey it yugo not fusion!-yugo**

**wow it like how i punch takuya today-may**

**you are so dead today when you punch me after i tease you!-takuya(doing anime angry eyes and the mark too)**

**heh sorry about that-may**

**she does not own digimon or yugioh only her characters-yuto**

* * *

near the island on the boat...

"we are so going to have fun!"davis cheered.

"i know that so can you really be chill right now?"tagiru said.

"i know that your older than me and may but you 13 she is 13 i'm 13."davis said.

"hey guys it's good to see again."a voice said.

"kari,angi it good to see you both girls."tagiru said.

"how is your sisters and brother?"tagiru asked.

"good."kari said.

(then angi slapped tagiru in the face.)

"owww what was that for?"tagiru said.

"that was for not calling me in odaiba i worried that you guy got hurt or worst."angi said.

"well sorry about that."tagiru said.

"my bad so what room you in?"tagiru asked.

"by look of my jacket dummy that i'm in the ra dorm and i see that you're in slifer dorm."she said.

"kari is in ra due for her angels duel monsters."angi said.

**"ladies and gentlemen we welcome you guys to the den city duel academy hope you guys have a good school year."the woman on the intercom said.**

"woah that is one huge island."yugo said.(that scared all of them three and it made yuri laugh.)

"dude who are you?"davis asked.

"i'm yugo sakaki."yugo said.

"i'm davis hitkatashi and that my older brother tagiru me and him plus may is 13 years old.

"wow we met may she send takuya to the stars"yugo said.

(tagiru,angi,kari,and davis so did yuto anime sweat dropped at that.)

"well this not good i guess that he called by her full name that really is not a good idea."davis said.

"hey tagiru!"haru yelled.

"hey big bro!"tagiru yelled back.

"this is my big brother haru he is the kid with appmons."davis said.

"wow that is cool i hope i get to see you duel!"yugo said.

"well i don't duel as much."haru said.

"awwww."yugo said very stumped.

"but on second thought i could make an exception."haru said.

"hey we are about to get off the boat."kari said.

"well she is cute for a girl."yugo said.

(the a girl with green hair she was in ra dorm hit yugo in the back of his head.)

"owwww!"yugo yelled.(then he saw the girl.)

"rin!"yugo yelled trying to jump to her but got again.

"hey yugo you didn't call me in new domino city!"rin said very mad doing the anime mark.

"h-hey sorry i didn't call you!"yugo said anmie sweatdropping.

_"now that is you tagiru."a voice said teasing him.(and it materalize right beside him.)_

_"yep that is you."anther voice said.(it did the same thing but right beside davis.)_

"hey it not funny that i'm have the same thing like him!"tagiru yelled in his mind.

"well i agree."davis said agreeing to gumdramon and demiveemon.

"hey!"tagiru yelled.

"_well it your problem so we have to go gigimon is trying to get us for right now see ya!"gumdramon said._

_"bye!"demiveemon said._

"hey tagiru you alright?"kari asked a little worried.(same with the others even yuri but davis.)

"yeah what wrong?"tagiru asked.

"your eyes was glowing crimson a little bit."yugo said.

(tagiru hanged his head down doing hidden eyes.)

-in mind-

_"oh man i hope that they don't suspect me as a weird guy with powers and has a terrible darkness inside him."tagiru thought._

_"oh i know i will just try to make up a lie!"tagiru said._

-out of his mind-

(he lifted his head and smiled a bit.)

"oh it just the sunlight."tagiru said.

"well alright it might be the sunlight."rin said.

**"ladies and gentlemen we arrived at our destination and for students that has a duel runner please go to the entrance hall."the lady on the intercom said.**

-with takuya-

"now were is that entrance hall?."takuya asked himself.

"hey looking for the entrance hall?"a voice asked.(takuya looked back it was a teen with black hair and gold highlights and a criminal mark on his face carrying a red duel runner he saw before he was in silfer red.)

"yeah do you know were it is?"takuya asked.

"i dunno."the teen said.

"well my name is takuya hitkatashi."takuya said.

"wow that is a cool name mines yusei fudo."the teen said very nicely.

"hey it over here!"yugo yelled.

"thanks yugo!"takuya said.

"well then we should put our duel runners up i wonder if we can take them for a ride for a bit after the..."yusei said but forgot what he was about to say.

"what are you about to say?"takuya asked.

"well i forgot."yusei said.

"what!"takuya yelled very shocked.

"sorry."yusei said very sheepishly.

"it's alright well i still wonder."takuya said.

"wonder what?"yusei asked.

"well i wonder will i get to duel you?"takuya asked.

"well sure when the duel tournament starts."yusei said very happy.

"we better run to the arena."yugo said.

"yeah our right we better run!"takuya said looking on his d-tector.

"hey what that?"yusei asked.(takuya quickly hid it.)

"n-nothing."takuya stammered.

(they all ran to the arena.)

-with haru and mikey plus may in the arena-

"hey may you look sleepy are you ok?"haru asked.

"yeah i just got really excited then i got really tired i think from punching takuya twice."may said.

(they anime sweatdrop at that.)

"let me guess it that he said your full name."mikey said sarcastic way.

"welcome student big and small we thank you students for coming here to den city academy we will now give the mic to our creator seto kaiba."the guy on the mic said.

"hello student welcome to the den city academy i will think that one of you little brat will not make only my dorm."kaiba said.

"really?"may said sarcasticly.

"if one of you little brats oppose me please step up and duel me."kaiba said.

(nobody spoke for a minute but then...)

"i will duel you!"may yelled.

"ohhh so we got an brave one please step up kid and what your name?"kaiba asked.

"oh my name is mayuki hitkatashi but call me may my family calls me the dragon fighter!"may yelled while walking down the steps.

"well then let go then."kaiba said activating his duel disk.

"are you sure because if you lose you'll get removed from this school."kaiba said.

"oh i will accept."may said.

"well then get your duel disk ready."kaiba said.

(may digiwatch became a duel disk in a glow everybody was amazed at that even kaiba.)

"how did you do that?"kaiba asked.

"oh i won't tell you."may said.

"duel!"may and kaiba yelled.

"mind if i go first."may asked.

"sure for a little runt."kaiba said.

"well then i summon my dragon of lighting navedamon in attack mode!"may said.

(navedamon atk 1600.)

"that is a weak monster."kaiba said.

"don't judge a book by it cover."may said.

"then i place a facedown and end my turn."may said.

"my turn i summon battle ox in attack mode!"kaiba said.

(battle ox atk 2400)

"and i summon dark zorla in attack mode!"kaiba said.

(dark zorla atk 1500)

"now attack destroy may little dragon battle ox!"kaiba said.

"now i activate trap enemy destroy your one of your monsters gets destroyed."may said.

"well this might get intresting."kaiba said.

"i put a facedown and end my turn."kaiba said.

"my turn i summon cygreymon in defense mode."may said.

(cy greymon def 2034)

-with the boys-

"she never summon cygreymon unless needed."haru said.

"but why?"tagiru.

"i'm as confuse as you."tai said.

-back with may-

"then i activate cygreymon abilty it can gain a monster in my graveyard attack points and she switch to attack mode."may said.

(cygreymon atk 5004)

"heh you really are weak!"kaiba yelled.

"now attack!"may said.

"now i play trap crush card since i have dark zorla i can send him to the graveyard i take no damage and you lose you greymon and you take half of it damage."kaiba said.

"ahhhhh!"may screamed.

(may 4100-3002=1102 lp.)

"now you better give up or else."kaiba said.

"i play a facedown and end my turn."may said.

-with the yu boys-

"this is really not turning out good."yugo said.

"i agree."yuto said.

"really is going great."yuri said.

"you're a totally a pain in the butt."yuto said.

"i can't watch this."yuya said.

-back with may-

"i summon three of my blue eyes white dragon!."kaiba said.

(blue eyes atk 3000)

"then i use the spell card polymerzation."kaiba said.

"to summon three headed blue eyes white dragon!"kaiba said

(blue eyes three headed dragon 9000 atk)

"now attack now you'll will be gone from this school."kaiba said.

"i activate spell card escape dragon it allow me to stop your attack and i take 1000 damage."may said.

"ack!"may yelled.

(may lp 1102-1000=102 lp)

"now i could destroy you since you have 102 life points left."kaiba said.

"and i end my turn."kaiba said.

(may did hidden eyes and her hair cover her face)

-in may sad mind.-

_"now how will i beat him he is stronger than my ace."may thought._

_"hey may don't be sad."amiya said._

_"i am not going to stay in this school how can i not."may said._

_"well then what about your facedown."amiya said._

_"i use it already."may said._

**"hey what about me?"a voice asked.**

_"who are you?"may asked._

**"so you don't remember."the voice said.**

_"wait are you the thing that took me and my brothers over?"may asked._

**"nope i'm just here to help."the voice said lying to them.**

_"well ok then help me."may said._

**"thanks now time to win!"the voice said.**

(may felt pain in her chest so did her brothers it like when they live in odaiba.)

-out of may mind-

(may started to growl like an animal she started to look at kaiba like he was the one who cause it and her rubber band that keep he hair in a ponytail broke off.)

"you are not going to win it today kaiba-kun."may said very irritated.

"i summon musi wiard greymon and knightgreymon and i digital summon and come my legendary monster!"may said.

(two lights one red and the other yellow and it became one.)

-with the boys-

"wait digital summon what is that?"marcus asked.

"no idea but i feel it strong."haru said.

-back with may-

"and i summon blade mage greymon zurzuki mode in attack mode!"may yelled.

(blade mage 9900)

(blade mage look like it original form but has more color and blades and it stronger and has two item circle around it.)

"what!?"kaiba said very shocked.

"now i use it abilty by paying one of my items i can lower it attack points and deal damage to you!"may said very evilly.

-with the boys-

"is that really little sister or is that somebody else because nobody breaks her rubber band that is in a ponytail."davis said.

"and i never heard of that summon before."mikey said.

"and her monster."tai said.

-back with may-

"now attack and finish him off!"may yelled.

(kaiba lp 4000-9900=0)

(may grinned at that then snap to reality)

"huh what happen did i just win at a duel with kaiba-sama?"may asked.

"may!"haru yelled which got everybody attention inclueding kaiba.

"haru-chan did i actually did it but i don't remember much."may said.

"hey i din't know that you could do another summon nobody seen before."kaiba said.

"yeah i didn't see that coming."may said.

* * *

**well it the end of this chapter see ya-me**

**wow that was the worst thing that you ended this-yugo**

**well i love it-yuri**

**-sigh- why did we let him in here?-yuto**

**i have no idea-yusei**

**me either-jaden**


	3. classes part 1

**hey guys it me well we're going to see how the protaginist of yugioh feel to see the legendary leaders-me**

**you really are crazy-yugo**

**well i agree with fusion here-yuri**

**it not fusion it yugo!-yugo**

**why did we add him?-yuya**

**i have no idea-marcus **

**(arguement in process...)**

**well she does not own yugioh or digimon-yusaku**

**enjoy!-me**

* * *

in silfer red dorm...

"hey may i thought that you would not be in silfer red."jaden said.

"yeah i'm in this dorm."may said.

"and why do you look so famillar?"jaden asked.

"really why?"may asked.

"eh i have no idea."jaden said.

"umm guys we better go we have to make it to our class or we're late!"yuya said.

(they all ran to their own courses of their own class may was in link summoning yuya normal,jaden fusion.)

(may ran in just in time.)

(then a man with green hair and red eyes with glasses with a green coat with a white shirt white pants and red shoes.)

"hello students my name is dr. genome i'm your teacher in link course for this year."he said.

"so we better start by making our profile."dr genome said.

"well i rather have mines secret."a boy said.(has pink and blue highlights green eyes and was in silfer red dorm.)

"who are you?"may asked.

"i'm yusaku fujiki."yusaku said.

"well my name is mayuki hitkatashi but call me may."may said.(she twitch at her name.)

"so let's start now i want you students walking to these rooms and start making you profiles and you can use made up names."dr genome said.

(they all walked to their perspective room.)

"now i'll come in after you kids."dr geo said.

"now put your cards in and say it time to link into the vrains."dr geo said.

"it time to link in to the vrains!"they all said.

(a robot appeared out of nowhere)

_"put in name please."the robot voice said._

(may typed digiguardian in there)

"_now please make your avatar."the robot said._

(may made her avatar by having a a shirt that is black with red tints and some blue jeans and red and black shoes same color gloves and headphone her hair was red and black with gold color tints and highlights)

"_welcome to the vrains digiguardian."the robotic voice said._

(may walked out of the room to find that the class was done already making their avatars.)

"hey guys!"may said.

-with takuya in his syncro class-

"well today class we're about to have a race."mr lancer said.

"really whoo-hoo!"takuya said.

(then yugo started to stare at him.)

"hey so you think your better at racing than me than?!"yugo asked.

"what the prize?"takuya asked.

"hello i was talking to you!"yugo said.

"oh sorry i didn't think i was better i learned that lesion four years ago when i still lived in odaiba."takuya said.

"are you kids finish?"mr lancer asked very irritated.

"yeah."they both said.

"now line you duel runner at the students."mr lancer said.

"and whoever wins gets a pack of new duel monsters cards."he said.

"takuy saw yusei and he was right beside a kid riding a black duel runner.)

"hey yusei!"takuya said.

"hey takuya i never know the name of the duel runner by the way."yusei said.

"oh my bad i kinda to forget sometimes it called the flaming warrior!"takuya said.

"wow that is a pretty cool name but not as close as the blackbird."the kid said.

"what your name?"takuya asked.

"the name crow hogan but call me crow."crow said.

"what your duel runner name yusei?"takuya said.

"it yusei go."yusei said.

"mines is the clear wing."yugo said.(i have no idea what it name is.)

"well student start your engine."mr lancer said.

(everybody started their engines.)

"on your mark...get set...go!"mr lancer said.

everybody drove out but yusei was in the lead and crow was behind but takuya did a pop wheely and got in front of jack atlas but yugo rev up his duel runner and sped up took the wrong turn yusei drove right beside him and takuya too because they about to fall because yugo took the wrong turn.

"yugo slow down we about to crash or fall!"yusei said.

all the sudden takuya warrior of flames mark appear on his arm and his eyes glowed black same time as yusei mark glowed and yugo eyes glowed teal takuya made a fire road and stopped them from falling but ran out and fell and they saw a crimson color dragon and it help them get back on the road and yusei saw this so did yugo.

"you guys alright?"takuya said.

"yeah you two need to explain to me what just happen and i'll tell you mines"yusei said.

"well i'll go first yugo since your name does mean fusion."takuya said.

"hey! it not fusion it yugo!"yugo yelled very mad.

"sorry i like to tease sometimes you do remind me like my sister."takuya said.

"well bacck to wwhat i was about to tell you i have these abilty called flaming i can use it when a person or i'm in danger."takuya said showing his mark of the flames on his arm yusei stared in shock same like yugo.

"so it glows when it activated?"yusei asked.(takuya nodded at this.)

"really i have now idea why my eyes glowed okay."yugo said lying.(they took it.)

"well i'm a signer and that dragon you guys saw was the crimson dragon and i'm one of them."yusei said.

"what!?"takuya and yugo said very confuse in unison.

"never mind well we better get back to the race."yusei said getting on his duel runner and yugo and takuya did the same.

they all started their engines and got back into the race catching up to the other takuya did another pop wheely and yugo sped past him while crow turned and drove backwards yusei sped like crazy jack just looked like he wanted to beat yusei and rin just drove like it was nothing then yugo went to her but takuya got in front of him this time then yusei turned and jumped up in front of rin and takuya did another pop wheely but backwards this time and past crow and it amazed him how did takuya did that and the winner was yusei.

mr lancer gave yusei the pack of cards but gave one to everybody and thank them.

"why?"takuya asked.

"well it for saving me and being my friend."yusei said.

-in marcu,tagiru,and mikey xyz course-

"this is really not my thing."yuma said very bored.

"i agree."tagiru said.

"seriously you boys can't be like that."mikey said.

"well i agree with mikey and both tagiru i rather fight than do this."marcus said.

(mikey anime fell to what he said.)

"so you must be tagiru."a voice said.(that scared tagiru out of his shoes really did.)

(it was that boy with eggplant like hair and grey eyes that look like yugo.)

"oh sorry for scaring-"the boy was about to finish but had a slight feeling and marcus,mikey,tagiru had this feeling too.

"what we're about to say?"tagiru asked.

"i was about to say before i was having the feeling somebody trigger it, i'm sorry for scaring you oh and my and is yuto by the way."yuto said.

"what do you mean there is something weird about may and her brothers and yuto and his brothers?"yuma asked.(that made them anime sweatdroped.)

"hey i thought that you was in ra dorm."marcus said.(looking at yuma silfer red jacket.)

"yeah but i got changed to a lower dorm."yuma said.

"and who are you talking to?"tagiru said.(he beat mikey to it)

"i was about to say it!"mikey said.

"well i was talking to astral that even if you can't see him."yuma said.(but mikey,marcu,tagiru and yuto stared at him like he was crazy.)

"class we are going to have homework about your xyz monster ace card."mr nishijima said.

"awwww."tagiru,marcus,yuma said in unison.

"this probably will a problem for these three."yuto said.

"i agree."mikey said.

"well better call my sister and my brothers when we get to our dorms,wait did they say that all dorms have the same time swimming period right?"tagiru said.

"yeah so we're going to see them then."yuto said.

"yep."marcus said doing his trademark grin.

* * *

**we i'm ending it right here for this chapter now-me**

**so are you doing fusion next time?-yuri**

**it not fusion it yugo!-yugo**

**he didn't mean that yugo!-takuya**

**really did this really have to be bad?-yusaku**

**i kinda agree to that-yuto**

**this is really annoying me-yuya**

**well you still owe me six bucks-yuma**

**who was making bets?-me**

**(they all pointed to yuma and marcus)**

**marcus!-me**

**umm we better get out of here!-tagiru**


	4. classes part 2

**hey guys it me i didn't know how long this classes chapter was going to be so this one is epic-me**

**really?-yugo**

**but i don't want you near marcus or you both will start a fight-me**

**what?!-marcus and yugo**

**this should be funny-yuri**

**shut up cabbage head!-me**

**what did you say?-yuri eyes gone into slits.**

**(everybody got creep out by this.)**

**she does not own yugioh or digimon really don't-yuri**

**enjoy!-me**

* * *

at lunch time with fusion course...

"hey takato!"chazz said.

"yeah chazz?"takato said very tired.

"you wanna duel yuri?"chazz asked.

"well kinda."takato said.

"hey yuri takato want to duel you."chazz said.

"heh you really thought that you can duel me,and follow me too."yuri said.

(takato follow yuri what did takato not know that yuri was going to put him in one (beep) pain yuri now opened the door to the room and turned to him with his eyes in slits.)

"umm is this the place? and why is your eyes in slits?"takato asked.

(then yuri put his hand to takato neck and squeeze making it hard to breath for takato.)

"so this for you hitkatashi."yuri said.

"you really..should..stop..it.."takato said.

"so this how i like it to choke the life out it make me happy and how you move."yuri said.

(yuri swear that he saw takato eyes change to gold and in slits in a split second.)

"heh you thought that yuri."takato said menacing.

(then takato eyes change to gold and in slits his hair grew a little longer in a wild way and he grab yuri by the neck.)

"this is what i call instincts it like an animal way but i kinda will kill you but i leave you to not mess with me or else."takato said darkly.(that really didn't phase yuri not one bit.)

(in a second takato was normal but his face show blankness confuse.)

"what happen?"takato asked.(yuri was confuse by this.)

"you change in front of me and you said that was called instincts."yuri said.

"oh i forget sometime it take a toll on my memory."takato said.

"oh if you want a duel you can tell me i just want to be your friend."takato said.

"okay are you good at pranks?"yuri asked.

"yeah."takato said.

"well we got some prankfest going on."yuri said.

(they both highfive and walked out of the room together.)

-with tai and davis plus haru in lunch-

"really want soccer right now!"davis said bored to death.

"i agree i could make a soccer from my crest of courage but you know what mikey and i said."tai said.

"hey haru can you check the internet?"davis asked.

"really though i just check and it said something about a costume tournament it where you get to duel and look like you weakest monster."haru saaid.

(davis did a deadpanned look at haru and haru got another ping on his duel disk/appildrive and checked it message.)

"what!"haru yelled.(that got everybody to look at curiously and confused.)

"what is it?"both davis and tai asked.

"it can't be,tomorrow is that we get somebody to be with us and they chose and i got somebody named yujin ozora!"haru yelled.

"wait what!?"davis said.

"is the guy with an offmon right?"tai said.

"yeah and don't forget he's the top soccer player in our school."davis said.

"really you should start keeping up with the world too though."haru said.

"okay."tai said.

-at the swimming pool-

"whoo-hoo cannonball!"may said before jumping into the swimming pool.(her swimsuit was red and black with an dragon on it and her hair was not in a ponytail this time.)

"oh yeah may i'm better than you at diving!"marcus yelled.(but what he didn't know that the water was shallow kite and shark was watching this so is thomas.)

"one two three dive!"marcus yelled and dived but hit his head on the ground in the water and really may laughed so did kite and shark and thomas usally kite would be serious but this was too funny.

"hey whoever laughed at me is so getting it in the pool!"marcus said cracking his knuckles now mad.(now that made everybody feeling a little scared of the guy.)

"marcus!"yuma yelled.

"yeah?"marcus asked slightly annoyed.

"can you help me with your great trick in swimming?"yuma asked.

"why?"marcus asked now confused.

"oh so i can beat that record of mines!"yuma said.

"okay then let me show you this."marcus said running to the diving board.

"okay 3,2,1 go!"yuma yelled.(marcus ran and dived in the water with his fist and did not come up for 30 minute and yuma got worried then he came up!)

"yes! now that my record!"marcus said.

"how did you do that?"yuma asked.

"well i kinda cheated."marcus said.

"what!"yuma said.

"see i just swim to the other side while waiting."marcus said.

"what!"yuma said very confused

"oh i just do it to trick my brothers and my little sister."marcus said.

"wow that is a thing really going on."yuma said.

"well i trained with may in fighting and she fights me alot we both ended in a draw once and i won a whole lot she never win but she never qave up no matter what."marcus said.

"wow that is cool and can i have a duel with you?"yuma asked.

"yeah why not after swim class."marcus said.

"yeah!"yuma said.

-after swim class everybody was watching the duels of the day-

"okay now we can began duel disk go!"yuma yelled

"duel gazer let roll."yuma said.

"my turn let turn the fist on power on!"marcus said.

"even if the weak are weak they can be strong no matter what!"marcus said.

"duel!"they both said

yuma first turn.


End file.
